Over Me
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: Sam/Phil/OC. Sam finally gets to meet Phil’s new girlfriend but realises that he’s not over her yet. 'She's the reasons you make up, to try to get over me'. Oneshot songfic. Please review! Xx


**Over Me**

**Summary: Sam/Phil/OC. Sam finally gets to meet Phil's new girlfriend but realises that he's not over her yet.  
Oneshot songfic to 'Over Me' by The Wreckers. Not as fluffy as someone of my usual SP fics but it does have a hopeful ending for them. Please review! Xx**

_She's your New York City_

_I'm your Abilene_

_She's your polite silence_

_I'm the song you sing._

"There's someone I'd like you to meet," Phil said shyly during a rare pause in his and Sam's weekly telephone conversation.

Before she could reply, Samantha Nixon felt herself suck in a deep breath. She had a suspicious that this 'someone' Phil wanted her to be meet was another woman and this prediction had nothing to do with her status as Detective Inspector. This was a deeper kind of intuition that came from her heart and not her head.

"Oh, yeah," She replied lamely, and hoped Phil wouldn't notice the unenthusiastic tone of her voice, but seeing as he knew her better than anyone, she was pretty sure this was just wishful thinking.

On the other end of the line Phil smiled wistfully. If he didn't love her so much he could easily be angry that she had adapted this almost jealous tone when she still considered herself to good for him. At least that was the impression he had always got from her. He had been gone from Sun Hill almost a year and, although they talked weekly and often went out for dinner or drinks, nothing romantic had happened between them since she had ended their short-lived romance.

"I was thinking that maybe the three of us could go for a drink on Friday night, it's your turn to visit me anyway." He said, hoping that she wouldn't turn him down. He hoped that they could be adult about this situation and accept that they had to date other people sometime. However, he wasn't quite sure he'd be feeling the same if this was the other way around.

"Okay," Sam replied, sounding slightly wary. The idea of seeing Phil at the end of the week sounded great to her but she didn't want to have to share whatever time she had with him with someone else. "What's her name?" She asked, feigning a casual tone and failing.

"Lauren," Phil replied, feeling unusually uncomfortable again. "I think you'll like her." He added.

"I'm sure I will." Sam replied, but the enthusiasm was obviously absent again. This didn't go unnoticed either and Phil was beginning to wonder if Friday was such a good idea. Still, Sam was the person he was closest to and he wanted her to meet the new special person in his life. They rang off shortly after this topic had passed and Sam found herself dreading seeing Phil on Friday, wondering how she would cope meeting Phil's new girlfriend. It must be fairly serious if he wanted the two of them to meet and the whole situation made Sam feel sick to her stomach. The pain was made worse still by the fact that it was her fault that Phil was with someone else and not her.

_She's your growing up_

_I'm your staying young_

_She's your play it safe_

_I'm your need to run._

Sam found that Friday was passing far too quickly, she had opened a file to begin some left over paperwork and suddenly it was lunchtime. She usually found doing paperwork a chore but somehow the time had flown by. On her way to the canteen to buy a sandwich, Sam spotted Jo making her way out of the office.

"Are you on your lunch break?" She asked, approaching her junior officer and friend.

Jo looked a little wary, finding it hard to establish a common ground with Sam. She wasn't sure when she was being Sam her friend or when she was being DI Nixon.

"I'm just on my way, yeah, why?" Jo asked.

Sam smiled to put Jo at ease. "I could use some company, if you don't mind."

"Not at all," Jo replied, smiling now too as they made their way down to the canteen.

Sam was glad to have someone she could confide in about the whole Phil situation.

_She's the air you try to breathe_

_The happy ending you try to see_

_She's the reasons you make up_

_To try to get over me_

After talking things through with Jo over lunch, Sam began to feel a little better about the evening ahead of her. She knew that, if she was the one who had a new lover in her life, she would want Phil to be supportive and for their friendship to remain the same. It was only fair that she tried her hardest to be happy for him. It was always good to talk to Jo too, she always spoke her mind but she was gentle about it. Although Sam trusted Phil with everything, there were some things that she would rather discuss with a female friend and that always seemed to be Jo. Sam knew she could trust her implicitly and was grateful for her input regarding the Phil situation.

Sam went straight home from work and showered, for the first time in a long time she found herself worrying about what to wear in front of Phil. The thought usually never crossed her mind as they often met straight out of work when they were both still wearing their smart business suits. Tonight was different though, Sam wanted to make a good impression on Phil's new girlfriend but she didn't want to look like she was trying too hard either. Finally she threw together an ensemble of jeans, boots and black shirt. She hoped it would be too dark in the bar for anyone to notice.

_She's your pretty portrait_

_I'm your wrinkled photograph_

_She's your straight face_

_I'm your need to laugh and cry_

_To dance and to lie_

As he drove home from work, Phil began to wonder if his decision for Sam and Lauren to meet was such a good one. They both meant so much to him but he wondered if it was best if he kept them apart. Tonight was going to be awkward, he was already aware of that and hoped that Lauren, who was a good deal less intuitive than Sam, wouldn't notice that he was clearly still in love with his ex even after all of this time. He trusted that Sam would behave herself though; after all he was convinced that her love for him was just that shared by friends. After changing out of his suit into more comfortable jeans, Phil headed out again to pick Lauren up from her flat. The two of them were pretty serious but neither of them were ready to take the plunge and move in together, especially Phil.

_She's the air you try to breathe_

_The happy ending you try to see_

_She's the reasons you make up_

_To try to get over me_

Sam was already at the bar when Phil arrived with Lauren. It didn't escape his notice that she was already half-way through a large glass of white wine. He wouldn't say anything though because he couldn't imagine how he would be acting if the roles were reversed and he was here to meet Sam's new boyfriend. Thankfully he hadn't had to enjoy that little pleasure yet and it was the only thing that made him consider whether Sam did actually want a romantic relationship with him.

Phil led the way over to the table where Sam sat and took the seat opposite her.

"Hiya," He greeted, leaning over the table to kiss Sam's cheek, forgetting for a moment that his girlfriend was standing right beside him. "Sam, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Lauren. Lauren, this is Sam."

"Hello," Sam smiled politely. "It's nice to meet you, Lauren."

"You too," Lauren replied. "I've heard a lot about you," She added almost proudly.

"Only the good stuff I hope," Sam joked, but cringed at how lame her words sounded. Phil caught her eye across the table and smiled but said nothing.

"Can I get you another drink?" Phil asked Sam as he stood up to get his wallet out of his pocket.

"I'll have a white wine spritzer please." She replied, she pushed her seat back to go and help him carry the drinks back but he shook his head.

"I've got this, don't worry,"

Sam sighed and sat back down, wondering what on earth she could talk to Phil's girlfriend about exactly.

_She keeps your things_

_She keeps your yard and your home_

_I keep your heart on my bed-stand_

_While I sleep alone_

The evening passed pleasantly enough although time went much slower than it did when just Sam and Phil went out together. Lauren was quite easy to talk to but Sam could instantly see that she wasn't particularly intelligent and didn't have much of a sense of humour. She wondered what Phil saw in her but she knew that wasn't fair. It was hard for her to swallow though, seeing Phil reach out and take Lauren's hand and the way she touched his arm when she laughed at something. Sam was really beginning to regret ever letting Phil go, she could see now, by the way he treated Lauren, that he completely abandoned his philandering, womanising ways. It made her proud to think that she was the reason he had changed but she also felt guilty that she had turned him down, making him think he'd never be good enough for her. Although Phil and Lauren seemed happy together, Sam could see that they didn't have the kind of chemistry she and Phil did, even back in the days when they had hated each other. Every feeling they had shared had been the result of the constant bubbling sexual tension between them and Sam could see that Phil did not share this with Lauren. It did seem obvious to her that Phil was still trying to get over their relationship, but he was doing it by moving on with his life rather than throwing himself into his work like she was.

Sam couldn't deny that she was glad when the evening was over and she hoped that next time they got together it would just be her and Phil. Lauren was nice enough but Sam was not looking forward to spending any more time with her. On their way out of the bar, Phil handed Lauren his keys.

"If you want to go and wait in the car, I'll say goodbye to Sam." He told her and she nodded.

"It was nice to finally meet you, Sam," She said before walking away.

"You too," Sam called back before turning to Phil, trying to read the expression in his warm blue eyes. "So," She said, dragging the word out when Phil didn't say anything.

"You don't like her, do you?" Phil finally said, catching Sam completely off guard.

"What?" She exclaimed, too surprised for words. "She seemed very nice Phil, and you seem happy with her,"

"Damn it, Sam," He muttered. "I'm glad you approve," He said, louder this time but with a note of bitterness.

"Phil, wait!" Sam called after him as he turned away. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with _me_?" Phil cried, turning back around and striding back over to her. "This is what's wrong with me," He said, seizing her face in both of his hands and crushing his lips to her's. He broke away and took a step back; taking in Sam's stunned expression. "The whole time I've been with Lauren, I have _never_ felt anything like that. Hell Sam, I've never felt like that when I've been with _anyone_!"

"Phil," Sam began, still dazed from his kiss and confused by his words. "I don't know what you're trying to prove here, but you know I love you, I always will but," She paused, hating herself for what she was about to say but knowing she had to; that it was the right thing to do. "Your girlfriend is waiting for you," She turned away, her vision blinded by tears that seemed to spring from nowhere.

Phil stared after her, but he didn't know what to say to call her back and knew that Lauren would be waiting for him.

Sam walked back to her car, feeling like she was in a dream. At least now she knew that Phil wasn't over her and that Lauren was just his way of making it appear as if he had moved on. Her feelings were out in the open now, both of theirs were and who knew what would happen in future when Phil had ended things with Lauren. Sam allowed herself a small smile as she unlocked her car; she had a feeling that she wouldn't have too long to wait.

_She's the air you try to breathe_

_She's the happy ending you try to see_

_She's the reasons you make up_

_Make believe kind of love_

_She's the reasons you make up_

_To try to get over me_

_Over me..._

**

* * *

**

Hope you liked it! Review please! :) xx


End file.
